


pretty boy

by chenlesrose



Series: pretty boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka donghyuck, donghyuck wears makeup, mark likes pretty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlesrose/pseuds/chenlesrose
Summary: mark likes one pretty boy





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, very short. (and it sucks) also there are probably mistakes oops

mark and donghyuck met in the school bathroom. the sun was still rising, the building was still almost deserted. mark had come in to quickly tutor a friend, and now that that was done he felt the need to quickly go and splash his tired face with a bit of cold water to try and wash the fatigue away. he pushed the heavy door, not expecting to see another boy standing in front of the mirror, a brush in his hand. “is that a paint brush?” mark asked dumbly, the boy just turned towards him and blinked. “you know.. the art room.. it’s upstairs..” he continued slowly, his eyes going to the small pencil case like bag that was place on the sink, “why do you have your pencil case out in the toilet?” mark sure was tired alright. 

the boy cleared his throat, approaching him. “first of all,” he waved the brush in mark’s face, “this is an eyeshadow brush.” then he pointed to his ‘pencil case’ “that’s a makeup bag.” ‘makeup?’ mark thought, and he suddenly noticed the pigment fused out around the boy’s lids. a soft black was smudged on his lid and underneath his eye. he noticed small sparkles near the inner corner of his eyes, the bathroom light reflecting off of it. 

“woah..” was all that mark said, which left the other boy confused. what did he mean woah? turning back to the mirror the boy checked his eyeshadow, making sure it was all blended and making sure he hadn’t gotten any mascara anywhere. “you’re pretty.” he froze, looking at mark’s reflection in the mirror. he just shook his head, a small smile on his face as he picked up his bag. without a word, he slung his bag over his shoulder and did a small wave at mark before exiting the dimly lit bathroom. thank god he’d gotten out of there quickly enough so mark couldn’t see the blood rush to his cheeks.

mark went over to the sink, splashing his face with cold water, which is the reason he came here in the first place. looking up in the mirror, looking at his water covered cheeks, he noticed they were pink. ‘hmm.. i guess pretty boys make me blush..’

 

as soon as the bell rang for lunch, mark rushed to jeno’s class. when jeno came out the older boy grabbed him by his backpack, away from the crowded hallway. “hi?” jeno was confused as to how weird mark was acting because he never waited for him outside his classroom. “do you know a pretty boy, red hair, who wears makeup?” mark asked directly, cutting straight to it. ‘donghyuck?’ the younger one thought, not giving mark an answer as he just shrugged, a small smile on his face as he walked away. “hey!” mark shouted after him, but jeno just kept on walking. mark huffed, “fine. i’ll find pretty boy by myself.” he mumbled, some students gave him strange looks as he was talking to himself but others were just used to it.

 

all day mark looked for the boy he had met in the bathroom. he went to everyone he knew, asking if they knew this pretty boy - and every single person just shrugged and walked off with sly smiles on their faces. by the end of the day, mark was exhausted. school had tired him, and he just wanted to see the red headed boy again. he trudged to his locker, his arms drooping as he held onto half a dozen of books. he muttered a hello to lucas who had the locker next to him before opening his own. he started rambling to the taller one, explaining the whole situation of pretty boy. “and i just wanna see him again, you know?”

mark closed the small metal door. he then turned to lucas, yawning and scratching the back of his neck. “what do you think i should do?” “well i don’t know,” mark’s eyes shot open. that voice wasn’t lucas’, it was much higher, and sweeter. mark blinked once. twice. “pretty boy?” mark blurted out, all the tiredness leaving his system. “i’m donghyuck.” the said boy gave mark a cute smile, and mark swore he felt his heart accelerate ten times faster. now that pretty boy,donghyuck, was in front of him. what would he say? should he ask him out? no, maybe that was too soon. what if he asked him if he came here often? well, of course he does, this is a school. so many thoughts ran through his head, donghyuck sure made him nervous. 

“teach me how to do makeup!” he babbled, his cheeks burning. “how to.. do makeup?” donghyuck tilted his head to the side. mark nodded quickly. donghyuck paused for a moment, he honestly didn’t know how adorable mark could get. “sure! why not,” the younger accepted with a smile. “but you have to take me out on a date!” he boldly stated. mark thought his soul was ready to leave his body. mark nodded, dumbly, and let donghyuck drag him out of the building, blabbering about his day. he stared at their intertwined hands, a stupid grin making it’s way on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> uhMm this sucks because i was just trying to get out of my writer's block so yeah


End file.
